


Just the Way You Are

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. I was thinking of one where the reader is part shifter and cant completely turn into someone else but can change small things about her self like skin color, eyes, hair, height, ect. and the boys have never seen her original look bc she is self consious about it but crowley did once and brings up that he thought she was beautiful and fluff?





	Just the Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. I was thinking of one where the reader is part shifter and cant completely turn into someone else but can change small things about her self like skin color, eyes, hair, height, ect. and the boys have never seen her original look bc she is self consious about it but crowley did once and brings up that he thought she was beautiful and fluff?

Being part shifter had it’s perks. If you wanted blue eyes, you had them. Wanted to be a ginger? Sure. It had it’s down sides, too. You hated how you looked just being yourself. You did everything in your power to prevent people seeing you like that. So, of course, neither Sam nor Dean had ever seen it. The only person in your life that had…was Crowley. Not that you knew that. 

The four of you were sitting around, drinking, after a pretty rough hunt. You were having fun changing random parts of you, seeing if the boys would notice. At one point, Dean spit out his drink when he saw you. You’d given yourself some goofy nose.

“Hey, Y/N?” Sam started, shifting to face you. “Have we ever seen  _you_? Like, not…shifted?”

Your breath hitched as you shook your head. “No.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Really? Why not?”

“I’m just not comfortable with it. I prefer what I choose to look like. Not what I look like when I’m not shifted.” You shrugged, staring at your glass, swirling the caramel colored liquid slightly. “I don’t let people see me.”

Crowley shifted. “I have.”

Your eyes shot to him. “ _What_?”

“I’ve seen you. Once. I don’t even recall why, or how, to be honest. I just remember being very taken with you.” He smiled. “Quite lovely.”

“You must be thinking of someone else…” You whispered.

He chuckled and shook his head. “Your hair is naturally a lovely shade of brown, that hits right below your shoulder blades, your eyes are a green that even trees would be envious of, your skin is naturally tanned, and you’re a petite little thing. Maybe five foot four?” You were staring at him, in shock. No one had seen you, and yet he’d managed to get all that! “You look surprised, pet. Don’t be.” He said smoothly. “I’d actually quite like to see more of it. But, that’s just little ol’ me.”

You swallowed, trying to take in his words. “Thank you, Crowley.” It meant a lot to you for him to say such lovely words to you.


End file.
